


嫉妒15-18

by dronel



Category: Original Work
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22501252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dronel/pseuds/dronel
Kudos: 7





	嫉妒15-18

15  
安然歇斯底里地尖叫，他想要推开那个用性器标记他的身体然后慢慢凌迟他的人，可是在水里，他一松开手便开始下沉，他脚被鱼尾束缚着不能着地，而手也没有一个支点，瞬间呛了好几口水，而安临也不去伸手扶他，瞧着他呛得眼鼻通红，然后本能的向他伸手求救。  
安临终于在安然扑腾的快要没有力气时宛如施舍一般的伸出了手将他捞出水面，“哥哥就在这儿，然然求我吗？”  
安然浑身哆嗦地咳嗽，眼睛都被水蛰的不太睁的开，然后他摇了摇头。  
安临了然的点头，表情带着一丝遗憾，然后伸手按下收回池壁扶杆的按钮，如今池壁一片光滑，整个池子里除了安临，再无可以倚靠的地方。  
而这时候，安临松开了支撑小孩的手。  
安然瞪大了眼，眼睁睁的看着自己瞬间下沉，然后被那可怕的池水淹没，他的耳边全是轰隆隆的响声，池水刹那间灌入他的眼耳口鼻，他闭上了眼，手僵硬的滑动，那条鱼尾不断的在水中滑动着，却对他没有丝毫益处。  
救命……救命…  
安然一张嘴，大口大口的水便灌入，他感觉到鼻腔里火辣辣的刺激，他害怕的指尖冰冷，只想谁能将他从水中救起。  
“然然，要哥哥吗？”  
安临的声音似乎从遥远的地方闯入耳中。  
安然想要摇头，但是身体却快过思考，他努力将头伸出水面，惊恐而又可怜的呼唤：“哥哥…哥哥救我，唔呜——救我……我听话了，我听话了……”  
安临不过站在两步之远的地方，随便往前跨上一步，便轻轻松松的将安然抱在了怀里，安然吓坏了，双手紧紧的抱住了哥哥的脖子，他在哆嗦，牙齿颤抖得都在发出刺耳的嘚嘚声，他急促的呼吸着，刚刚死里逃生的他充满了对空气的渴望。  
水中的安临依然站的很稳，他将安然靠在了池壁上，一只手揽住他的臀，一只手薅住头发将他的脸拉起。  
“乖吗？”  
安然不断的点头，哆哆嗦嗦的回答：“乖、我乖…”  
安临一笑，“我逼你了？”  
安然笑的惨淡，忽略那勾起的嘴角单看那双眼睛，大概会觉得他在哭，“没，哥哥没有逼我……我喜欢哥哥，哥哥……”  
安临眼神却冷了下来，慢慢松开了固定安然的手，缓缓吐出几个字：“口不对心。”  
“啊！！不！唔——”安然又滑入水中，手努力伸出水面，“不！哥哥哥哥！哥哥！救我！哥！！啊——”  
安临终于大发慈悲的放过了他，安然坐在池沿上的时候还一个劲往站在外边的安临怀里缩，他怕再次被推下去，他怕的要命。  
“哥哥我乖了，我乖了……我错了对不起……我乖……”安然不断喃喃着，不断认错，他甚至不知道自己做错了什么。  
“你不知道你哪错了。”安临拿过毛巾将安然擦拭干爽，然后拿出了一串被避孕套装好的钥匙，“吃下去，你就知道哪错了。”  
吃，自然不是嘴上吃。  
安然明白了，自己偷偷藏起的钥匙被发现了，原来铺垫了这么久，受了折磨多折腾，主菜却在这儿。  
安然接过钥匙，跪趴在了地上，他手在鱼尾上摸，摸到了臀缝处的开口。他伸出手指扩张，然而在水中挣扎了那么救，手指头早就僵硬的不受控制。他手指才伸进去，便戳着肠壁生疼。做过的穴口还肿着，两根手指扩开就仿佛到了极限，像一个被强行拉开的没有弹性的皮筋。安然呜呜的呻吟，拿着钥匙却怎么也下不了手。  
钥匙棱角分明，又硬，虽然不大，但是有些却有些宽度，这样太硬棱角太多的东西进入，不啻于一场酷刑。  
但是刚刚从水中出来安然怕的要命，不敢不听话，他放下钥匙，含着泪爬到了安临身边，忍着羞耻说着淫荡的话：“不要钥匙，要哥哥进来好不好？”  
安临低下头，看着笑意勉强的弟弟像一只小狗一样爬着，然后凑过来舔湿了他的手指，然后隔着裤子试图唤醒性器。  
他自然乐意弟弟虽然不情愿但是主动的求欢，解开了皮带放出了早就起反应的地方。  
那张红艳的小嘴主动吞吐着狰狞的欲望，每次顶入紧窄的喉咙口，安然便会干呕一般的收紧喉咙，被撑开的嘴不断的淌下晶莹的唾液，牵扯着滴到地上与安然止不住留下的眼泪和汗水竟然能聚成小小的水洼。  
几次深喉之后，安临将精液射入了安然喉咙深处，几乎来不及反应，安然便吞了下去。  
等到性器退出后，安然咳嗽了好久，然而嘴巴里那腥膻味久久不散，他甚至觉得那种味道已经融入到他内脏里。安然觉得恶心，捂着嘴巴干呕了好几次，却被安临的眼神吓的不敢呕出来，只能强忍。  
然而安临却依然拿起了钥匙，在手中晃了晃：“那，惩罚开始。”

16  
那串钥匙在套子里碰撞出刺耳的声音，安然摸了摸自己有些裂开的嘴角，然后定定地盯住了安临。  
“我不要……”安然的嗓子被安临的性器顶的红肿，现在稍微大声一点说话，声音就如同一个破开的风箱，刺拉拉的难听。  
安临皱了皱眉，一只手指放在了安然唇上：“安静，太难听了。”  
在这种时候，安临喜欢安然发出脆弱而勾人的呻吟，而不是用这样沙哑刺耳的声音说着他不想听的话。似乎离开房子以后，安然就多了些胆气，今天在这儿也瞧见了不少东西，安临没想让安然也成为这里的人宠那样毫无人格的摇尾乞怜，但是却也想借着这些事吓吓这个心里总想着逃出去的小孩。  
他将小孩提了起来，已经硬挺的阴茎抵在了微微肿起的穴口，然后一点点磨砺着挤了进去，他看着小孩皱眉咬唇，疼的喉结都在上下不断滚动。小孩的表情还和小时候受委屈时候一样，垂目乖觉的样子，但是眉头缩的死紧，嘴唇也咬出细小的血口子。  
他捧起了安然的头，阴茎已经完全破开抵挡的穴肉插到了最深处，安然腰肢发软，穴里那块地方酸疼的厉害，他根本直不起腰。  
“你能去哪？然然，除了我，你还有谁。”安临望着安然的眼睛，语气要溺死人的深情，他狠狠一挺腰，将安然堵在喉咙里的痛呼逼了出来。  
那柔韧的腰肢随着安临不断的挺动而不自觉的晃动着，安然被抱着，整个人的支撑点都在那连接之处。那东西太大了，每一次的深入安然都会害怕的喉咙发紧，有一种内脏都被撞击的移动的隐痛，他试着放空，可是身体被快感与痛感同时支配的感觉令他羞耻又难过，他总会想起小时候哥哥温暖的怀抱和亲和的亲吻。那时候的怀抱没有现在的结实，那时候的吻也是蜻蜓点水一般的轻柔，那时候的哥哥对自己还是宠溺而包容的爱，对弟弟的、没有欲望的爱。  
“我没有哥哥了，我没有家了……”安然被顶的太痛了，他哽咽了几声，然后含糊的呢喃着。  
“你是哥哥的，永远都是，我的然然……”安临痛快的揉抓着掌下的臀肉，受刺激的肠壁不断的吞吐按摩着他埋入的阴茎，他摩挲安然的敏感处，听见弟弟带着泣声的娇柔哼声，“你一直有快感，你在快乐然然。”安临手附上了安然坚硬蹭在他小腹上的阴茎，轻柔的安抚他已经流出腺液的铃口，“你硬着，你要被我肏射了。”  
这是安然最不愿面对的事，他在哥哥身下享有肉体快乐，他被肏到高潮，他仅有的自欺自取的护盾被敲出一个个裂口，他被肏的哽咽着呻吟，那声音里藏着难以抑制的痛苦和逼到极致的快感。  
他因为安临在他体内的射精颤抖着也达到高潮，他控制不住的高声尖叫，痛快的射出了精液，他胸口激烈欺负，脸上没有一丝快乐。  
安临将弟弟压在了自己大腿上，掰开他被干的红艳柔软的穴口，拿出那串钥匙，一片一片的置入他的穴内。  
钥匙尖锐而沉重，坠坠的仿佛要压破他的肠壁，安然握紧拳头，忍受着偶尔的刺痛而每一片被置入时的恐惧。  
终于，所以的钥匙都被安置在了那还含着精液与润滑剂的地方，安临妥帖的拍了拍小孩的屁股，又是惹着安然痛哼了两声：“只要你这里还吃的下，钥匙藏多少都行。”

17  
安然后穴里含着那一串钥匙，每走一步都觉得穴口被压这坠坠的疼，他得紧紧夹着臀瓣，仿佛害怕失禁一般。  
安临约了洛宸晚上看人鱼表演，而安然自然也得跟着。  
他站在一个如同教堂的建筑外入眼是青砖圆顶，从外边就能看见那围绕了半个建筑的五彩琉璃玻璃拼出的各式画像与故事。他们从最高的、装饰着镂空花纹的拱门入内，满眼是古铜色调的石柱与庄严肃穆的壁画，立于四周的祭台上燃烧着数千只蜡烛，那悠然而莹黄的光，像一缕缕幽魂。而半镂空的穹顶，有几缕如同阳光的金色光线从恰到好处的落下，像一条灿烂的黄色绸带，点缀在肃穆庄严的古铜色墙壁上。  
一身简约的衬衫西裤的洛宸坐在正中央的深红的丝绒椅上，双脚撩在紧紧只戴了一个项圈的墨墨背脊上。  
他招呼着安临过去，占据了半个教堂的三米高玻璃泳池里，那些尾鳍灿烂的人鱼已经开始了一场火热的苟合。  
安临笑眯眯的坐在了洛宸的右侧，而安然也小心的坐在安临旁边。  
等到坐下以后，隔得近了才发现，光裸着趴在地上的墨墨嘴角还有血痂，背上也是布满了红肿的鞭痕，撑地的手臂不断的哆嗦，甚至能看见手指根部似乎已经青肿，他仿佛随时都可能撑不下去压趴在地上。  
墨墨的脸色很难看，不知道保持这个姿势多久了，地上虽然铺满了柔软的长绒地毯，但是膝盖依然承受不住长时间的跪地。  
在肃穆神圣的咏叹调下，人鱼们用自己的身体舞出最淫糜的原始舞步。然而外边却开始不太平，开始是混乱的打斗声，最后却开始频繁的响起枪击声。  
当外边的喧闹逐渐平息，安临挥了挥手，人鱼们退场，音乐停止，洛宸的脚从墨墨身上放下，然后用抽出了一把手枪，对准了墨墨的眉心。  
安临按住了吓的抖了好几下的安然，回过头看见了不知道什么时候回来站在了门口的古奕。古奕对着安临点点头，然后开门伺候在一边。  
安临与洛宸告别，该看的戏看完了，剩下的不合适他家然然观看。  
听到枪声的那一刻，墨墨瞬间知道了怎么一回事，那个组织的刺杀……  
本来就强忍着肉体上的痛苦，那瞬间精神上的弦也崩了。  
墨墨抬头，跪坐在地上，看着那把枪。  
“殿下，我没有……”  
他还不能死。  
“殿下，求您……”  
他手指不敢动，小心翼翼的用脸凑近，然后慢慢的蹭着枪，用一种难得一见的讨好神色，去卑微的祈求这个能决定他生死的人。  
洛宸没有说话，没有一丝神色变动，这让墨墨没办法知道洛宸是否愿意放过他。  
他明白，洛宸留他在身边，一是为了引蛇出洞，二是为了戏耍。  
他根本不把他这个杀手放在眼里，他只是喜欢肆意折磨，踩踏他的肉体和凌虐灵魂。  
他伸出舌头缓缓的舔舐着枪口，用一种蛊惑的眼神，殿下您竟然不在意我这只蝼蚁，那么再放过我一次吧。  
他曾经想过求死，如今他却有不能死的理由，他得苟活于世，伺机而动，为了完成那件必须完成的事。  
洛宸的脚踩在了他胯下那软肉之上，鞋底慢慢摩挲挑逗。墨墨明白小心的用舌头舔弄枪口周围， 却还是小心的避开，害怕走火。  
这样的躲避似乎引起了洛宸不满，一用力，直接将枪杆顶入了墨墨口中。带着消音器的冷硬金属碰撞到脆弱的口腔里，毫不留情的搅弄，压刮他的舌根，深插入喉咙。墨墨冷汗淋漓，他怕极了那枪，但是却还要强装着做出舒服的神情。  
“吃够了吗？”洛宸将枪抽出，带出了黏腻的银丝，然后踢了踢墨墨的臀侧，“现在喂你另外的小嘴吃。”  
那枪是怎么闯入他的后穴的？  
墨墨被痛的牙齿都咬不住手臂，他感觉到了撕裂的痛楚，穴口和内壁大概都受伤了吧。枪管的每一次插入与抽出，都是对那粘膜的凌迟，像无数细小的刀片不断的刮擦他的肠肉。似乎有某种液体在流淌，顺着他的腿根，一直缓缓的融入那雪白的绒毯里。  
他想起自己幼时雪地里为一只冰冷的带着冰渣的馒头与人撕咬的时候，那时候他被围攻的满身是伤，但是想着他的丫丫，他不痛。  
那个贴心可爱的小丫头，那个饿的发昏，却骗他自己只是发困的小丫头。  
他可以为她付出一切，他的丫丫，他的妹妹。  
他不能死。

18  
“你叫墨墨。”洛宸将枪杆用力的塞入了鲜血淋漓的穴口，然后松开了手，“没有姓的孤儿。”  
墨墨咬牙，脑袋已经疼晕了，晕晕乎乎似乎隔了好久才听明白洛宸的话，然后点了点头。  
“你到我身边来了一年了，我是信你的，但是半个月前却刺杀我。”洛宸的手指重重的按在了他背上的鞭痕上，“我在巴别塔的行踪鲜有人知道，却又泄露了。”  
墨墨不知道该说什么，洛宸才能相信。如果换做自己，恐怕早就崩了刺杀者，而不是像洛宸一般继续留着。  
洛宸拧着枪把，又将枪管塞进去了一些，墨墨又经历了一把撕肉一般的疼痛。  
“你的目的是什么？”洛宸拿过一个蜡烛，炙烤着裸露在穴外的把手。  
金属传热何其的快，墨墨瞬间被传来的热度吓的往前爬了几步，毫无疑问的被洛宸踩住了脊背压在了地毯上。充满蜡液的蜡烛被随意的倾倒，那炙热的液体瞬间落到了墨墨的脊背之上。  
这不是情趣用的低温蜡烛，灼热的蜡液会让人痛不欲生，燎起一个个水泡。墨墨尖叫，他的背上还有鞭痕，本来就疼痛不止，更别说再浇上蜡液。而洛宸的脚也太过用力，他几乎感觉到了自己开裂的肋骨。  
太疼了。  
他被整整折磨了两天，从到巴别塔之后便没有停止过各种刑罚，他几乎崩溃的嚎叫，“我知道你们在查什么！我知道！我知道公主怎么死的！”他几乎抱着必死的念头说出这句话。  
公主失踪了，以一个侍女的身份溜出去玩，然后不见了。没人知道是什么人动的手，也没人知道是有目的的针对，还是意外事故。  
安临暗中搜寻了很久，几乎翻开那天整个A市所有的监控，掘地三尺，却一无所获。  
只从公主的侍女中得到消息，公主买了一个新玩意儿，听说能将脸变得和她一样。  
公主用着侍女的脸，宛如人间蒸发。  
安临与洛宸想到了贩卖人口的组织，他们是疯子，什么都敢做。所以他们开始留意甚至出入这些场所，一点点地捣毁这些线，却依然一无所获。  
墨墨抬起头，看着面如寒霜站在自己面前的洛宸。  
他终于从那张几乎不太有表情的脸上看见了滔天怒意。  
丫丫，哥哥撑不下去了。  
他仰起头，看见了教堂顶部的天使画像。  
如果顺利，有人会替他复仇，那么他的死也值了。  
“你知道你们为什么找不到公主吗？”墨墨眼里全是悲伤到极致的泪水，每说一句话嘴里都冒着血沫，“能用的都卖了，你还能从别人身体里找到不成？”  
“是你们做的？”洛宸蹲在了墨墨面前。  
墨墨愣了一下，然后笑了，“是。”他的语气中有一种他自己都难以察觉的晦涩。  
他眼神里带着解脱的放送，“我泄露的行踪，组织抓的人。你不知道那是多么完善的一条产业链……”  
洛宸站起来，几乎是瞬间一脚踹到了墨墨胸口，将人踢到了放置蜡烛的祭台，祭台上的蜡烛纷纷倒下，还好蜡烛的火焰太过脆弱，却依然在墨墨身上留下了不少烧伤。  
“洛嫣热情、善良，从小便热爱公益慈善。”洛宸几乎是咬牙切齿的说出这些话。  
我的丫丫也很善良懂事，一块糖自己都舍不得舔一口，还会留给我吃。  
“她没做过一件坏事！”  
丫丫也没做过一件坏事。  
“她还差半个月十八岁！”  
我的丫丫还没有十六岁。  
“十八岁准备她要将所有的零花钱捐给孤儿院，”洛宸盯着墨墨，“因为她认识了从孤儿院出来的你！”  
墨墨淌着眼泪，我的丫丫从来都没过过生日……  
所以殿下，杀光他们吧……  
他们杀了公主，杀了丫丫，还有好多好多的你不认识的孩子啊……


End file.
